Showdown (Jane Smith 10)
Story Argit is flying a spaceship, with Grey Matter standing on the chair next to him. Grey Matter: I can’t see! Are we there yet? Argit: Heh. Very funny. Do you realize what we’re doing? We are going to Galvan Prime, which doesn’t like visitors. At all! Especially when we’re coming from Encephalonus IV. Grey Matter: Do they have problems? Argit: Eh, they argue on which species is smarter. Grey Matter: That sounds like a waste of time and resources to figure out. Argit: That pretty much sums up the Galvan side. They approach Galvan Prime, as they collide into the force field around the planet. They are stopped, as a monitor appears on the windshield, of a triangle shaped head Galvan. Albedo: I am Albedo, assistant to First Thinker Azmuth! You, Cerebrocrustacean, are trespassing on our home. State your motives, or be blasted out of the sky. Argit: Uh, hi. We, uh, need to see Azmuth. Albedo: No one sees First Thinker Azmuth! Prepare to be blasted out of space. Grey Matter: Hold on a millisecond. Grey Matter hops onto the console, Albedo catching her gaze. His jaw drops almost instantly. Grey Matter: We are here on a quest for technological assistance and Plumber asylum. If my information is correct, then you, the Galvan, are the only ones who we can go to for this type of assistance. Now, I suggest you lower your level 9 shields around your planet, which, honestly would be horrible against a point flank attack, and allow us safe passage. Albedo sighs lovingly, as he presses a button. The force field opens at the point of where their ship is waiting, as Argit flies them through it. Albedo: (Sweetly) Please proceed to Azmuth’s tower. It should be easy to find. The monitor goes down, as they approach the tower in the center of the city. They land, as they disembark, heading up the tower. Argit: That Albedo guy totally has a crush on you. Grey Matter: Really? You think? Argit: Dude, that was classic gawking he was doing. When we get up there, he’ll probably try to impress you with his swage moves. Grey Matter: Too bad I’m not an actual Galvan, or interested. They arrive at the lab at the top of the tower, Albedo approaching, slicking his head skin back. Albedo: Hello there. How did a crusty Galvan like you end up with such a slimy creature like him? Argit: Slimy? I resent that! Grey Matter: I apologize for my friend. We have been stranded in the Null Void for quite some time, and only recently managed to escape. Albedo: Oh. What horrendous crime did you do to get in there? Grey Matter: None. We were falsely imprisoned by rogue Plumbers. Which reminds me, if it appeals to you, can you contact Magister Tennyson of the Plumbers? He needs to be updated on our current situation. Albedo: I don’t see why such an intelligent Galvan like yourself would want to go to the Plumbers. A specimen like yourself would be revered by all the males here for procreation. Argit: Yuck! I think I’ll barf now. Grey Matter: It is imperative that I communicate with Magister Tennyson, about those rogue Plumbers. However, there is something you can do for me prior to that connection. Albedo: Name it. I’ll get a ion particle teleporter if desired. Grey Matter: You can fix this. Grey Matter turns around, revealing the Omnitrix symbol on her back. Albedo gasps, backing up into a containment unit. Albedo: The Omnimatrix?! So, you’re not really, Grey Matter: I apologize about deceiving you, despite the fact that you drew your own conclusions. However, this is pertinent to do. Albedo: (Sighs) Very well. (Albedo starts twisting the Omnitrix, trying to fix it.) You should consider yourself lucky. Besides First Thinker Azmuth, I’m the only one qualified to make repairs to the Omnimatrix. By the way, I never caught your name. Albedo adds a piece to the Omnitrix, then pounds it, as Grey Matter reverts. Jane bangs her head on a display hanging from the ceiling, rubbing her head. Jane: That’s a good question. But I go by Jane Smith. Albedo: (With distaste) Oh, a human. One of the most under evolved species in the galaxy. I shall get in contact with this Magister Tennyson you wanted. Albedo goes over to the computer, typing in to make a call. The call is blocked, as Albedo types in a different set of commands. Albedo then bangs on the computer, frustrated. Albedo: Strange. I can’t call. Jane: Is there any interference? Albedo types into the computer, as he finds out about a transmitter blocker. Albedo: Transmitter blocker. Which means, invasion. Jane: Servantis. An explosion occurs out in the city, the three going to the window to see. Swift and Alan are flying through the air, tearing through the terrain with neuroshocks and flamethrowers, with Galvan soldiers with blasters and jetpacks engaging them. Pierce launches thorns, successfully destroying Galvan jetpacks, causing the Galvan soldiers to fall. Manny punches a Galvanic Mechamorph away, as Leander blasts it with a radioactive blast. Tiffany lunges and pounces at a Galvanic Mechamorph, as Helen zooms by, spinning the Galvanic Mechamorphs, launching them with vortexes. Servantis catches Galvans and Galvanic Mechamorphs with lightning from his brain, him smiling. Servantis: Jane Smith! The fate of this planet is in your hands. Surrender yourself, and we shall spare these lesser creatures. Otherwise, we’ll tear the planet apart. Swift sees the tower, and flies towards it, firing a neuroshock at the window. The window is cut through, as Swift kicks the glass in, Albedo, Jane and Argit running. Swift: Jane! So glad to see you again! Albedo: Jane! Turn into a Galvan and follow me! Albedo runs over to a tube, getting sucked down it. Argit runs and jumps into it, squeezing in. Jane makes it over, kicking Argit all the way in, him getting sucked down. Swift appears in front of Jane, blocking her path. Swift: You should know better by now. You can’t run from us. Jane: I can still try. Jane runs and goes for a slide, slapping down the Omnitrix as she does. She shrinks as she transforms into Grey Matter, startling Swift. Swift: What? Rodent! Swift looks down and follows Grey Matter going between her legs, firing a neuroshock. Grey Matter goes into the tube, being sucked down in. Swift groans, as she flies out the window, heading for the base of the tower. Manny appears, having punched in the wall. The exit of the tube is nowhere in sight. Swift: Crafty Galvan. Servantis walks over, Swift looking at him. Swift: She is here. And she knows of us here. Servantis: Continue the attack. Flush her out. Swift: And if the Plumbers attack? Servantis: They won’t as long as Nailah continues to block transmissions off the planet. End Scene Albedo, Grey Matter and Argit are hiding behind the ruins of a building, as they see the Galvan being rounded up, imprisoned by the Rooters. Grey Matter clenches her teeth, angry. Grey Matter: I’m tired of this. I’m tired of running away from these jerks! Albedo: The half Cerebrocrustacean has done a remarkable job at creating a hybrid army. Weaker than standard aliens, but easier to manipulate. And he obviously had a plan to invade us. Argit: You saying he’s smarter than you? Albedo: Of course not! However, one has to admire his ability of foresight, as that is necessary for invasion, which this guy seems to specialize in. Argit: Is there a way to get off the planet? Escape again? Albedo: I will not leave my people at the hands of these halflings. But, all my tech is back at the lab. There’s no way to get back there without being detected. Grey Matter: There is one way. Grey Matter reverts, as she dials in another alien. Albedo: You’re going out there? They have the number advantage! They will capture you for sure. Jane: And when they do, they’ll most likely leave, and remove the transmission blocker. Once they do, I need you to contact Magister Max Tennyson and inform him that the Rooters have me. Argit, inform him of everything we’ve encountered, including Elena and Volug. Argit: Yeah, yeah. Fine. Albedo: (Sighs) You’re not bad, for a human. Here. Albedo hops onto Jane’s right arm, twisting the Omnitrix head. Jane: What are you doing? Albedo: Giving you a fighting chance. Albedo jumps down on the Omnitrix symbol, as Jane transforms into a black humanoid alien with a pink v pattern on her chest. She has one pink eye and two long antenna that go to the ground, with plugs on them. Her hips are wide and her chest is developed, as she has gold bolts over her body. She has a tail with a plug as well, and the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Feedback: Whoa! This form, feels, awesome! Albedo: A Conductoid. An energy absorption alien. Feedback: Heh, figures. Considering I used to be an Osmosian. Stay safe. Feedback hops over the building ruins, running out into the open. Helen is the first to spot her, her visor going over her face. She dashes at Feedback, who rolls to the side. She lets her antenna droop on the path, as it wraps around Helen’s leg as she runs by. Feedback pulls Helen in with her antenna, then punches her, her skidding and bouncing off the ground, crashing into a building. Servantis spots this, as Feedback runs at him, smiling as she does. Feedback: You want me? Here I am! Servantis: A Conductoid?! When did she get that?! Swift: It doesn’t matter. All that matters is obtaining her. All units, attack! Servantis: No, wait! Swift fires a neuroshock, while Leander fires a radioactive blast. Feedback extends her antenna in front, absorbing the two attacks. Her hands spark with electricity, as she fires electric blasts, blasting and knocking Swift and Leander to the ground. Manny: Uragh! I’ve got her! Manny swings a punch, Feedback twirling to dodge, her tail catching his foot. Feedback punches Manny in the face with an electric fist, and she then goes to knee him. Manny catches the leg with a lower hand, and grabs Feedback’s throat with an upper hand. The plug on the tail plugs into Manny’s skin, releasing electric energy, shocking him and causing him to release his grip. Feedback flips backwards, kicking Manny in the jaw as she does. Feedback: That it? I can do this all day. Fireballs rain down, as Feedback is surrounded by a ring of fire. Alan is flying on a rock platform, as Feedback shoots energy from her hands, propelling herself into the air, grabbing onto and swinging up the platform, landing behind Alan. Alan turns in surprise, as Feedback blasts Alan off, him falling. Feedback pulls on the rock platform, and releases energy from an antenna to change directions, falling at Servantis. Servantis: Pitiful attempt, Jane. You think a rock can do me harm. Servantis’ skull opens, releasing lightning, which catches and immobilizes the rock. Feedback plugs his antenna into the lightning stream, absorbing it. She fires an electric blast, hitting Servantis hard and him skidding along the ground. He groans, as Tiffany charges in, leaping and shattering the rock platform on contact. Feedback jumps from rock to rock, as she catches Tiffany, getting her plug fingers to dig into her. Tiffany: (Robotic like) Target, Jane Smith. Orders, capture alive. Feedback: To think I felt sorry for you once. Once. Feedback drains Tiffany’s energy, her powering down. Feedback lets go, allowing Tiffany to drop. Servantis gets on the communicator. Servantis: Nailah! The situation has turned. I need you here, now! Leander charges to punch Feedback, who bends backwards, hands reaching the ground. Her antenna and tail stretch and plug into Leander, blasting him with electric energy at close range, him dropping. Feedback does a back kick-over, as Helen dashes at her. Feedback smiles, as she releases energy like jet propulsion, speeding forward and uppercutting Helen, her flipping and crashing. Pierce fires thorns at her, but she catches one, snapping it by squeezing her fist. Feedback blasts Pierce, him dropping. Feedback: Oh, come on! Give me a challenge! My skills, combined with remembering my combat training, are enough to tear you apart! A sonic howl hits Feedback, her holding her ears. Nailah crashes down, and hammers her arm into Feedback, slamming her into the ground. Feedback goes to get up, as Nailah grabs Feedback with her foot, as she scratches Feedback on the chest, and the Omnitrix, which glows yellow. She then punches Feedback, again and again. Feedback slumps back, reverting. Jane drops to the ground, her face bruised. Servantis: Well done. Though maybe a bit excessive. Nailah: Considering that you were getting your butts kicked, and I’ve wanted this sweet revenge for some time, no. It wasn’t excessive. Servantis: Fine. Rooters! Retreat! Servantis stands, pulling out a Null Void Projector. He opens a Null Void Portal, as he walks through. Nailah drags Jane through it, as Alan, Pierce, Manny, Helen, Tiffany, Leander and Swift follow through. The portal closes, as Albedo and Argit peek out of hiding. Albedo: Now’s our chance. Back to the tower. Argit: (Sighs) I was sorta hoping to make a break for it. Albedo jumps and pinches Argit’s nose, landing and walking, dragging Argit behind him. Argit: Alright, alright! I’m coming! Characters * Jane Smith * Argit * Albedo * Galvan Villains * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Alan Albright ** Manny Armstrong ** Helen Wheels ** Pierce Wheels ** Tiffany ** Nailah Aliens Used * Grey Matter (x2) * Feedback (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked * Wolf Bane Trivia * Albedo develops a crush on Jane's Galvan form, similar to how canon Attea gains a crush on Ben's Incursean form. * Albedo is an ally in this series, and has yet to betray Azmuth. * Jane getting Feedback is a reference to her Osmosian form, which functions similarly to Osmosians. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc